


'Cause we are best friends, right?

by urfavsimp11



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: "Best Friends" by Amy Winehouse, Based on a song, CoNya, F/M, Jealously, M/M, Plasma, angsty, jaya- not good though, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: The request:"I do love a plasmashipping song story with a very jealous Nya and Cole. And I was actually thinking about Amy Winehouse's song "Best Friends". Jay and Cole are fighting with each other over Nya and Jay couldn't wait to get away from Cole because of the resentment hanging around in the air. And, Jay found a newfound love with Kai, they started to fall in love with each other and it made both Cole and Nya really jealous. With Nya realizing that she threw away her relationship with Jay over the Perfect Match Machine console, listening to Misako, and trying to hook up with Cole. Thus, ruining the friendship between Cole and Jay and Cole now realizing that he just threw away his friendship with Jay over Nya and now blames Nya for the whole mess."- Ashley Young on another song based oneshot I wrote.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Cole (implied), Nya/Jay Walker (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	'Cause we are best friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley Young](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashley+Young).



**_I can't wait to get away from you…._ **

Jay glanced at Nya and Cole, who were sitting on a bench, snuggled together. 

**_Unsurprisingly, you hate me, too_ **

Cole and Nya both shot Jay a dirty look when he passed by. 

**_We only communicate when we need to fight_ **

Jay and Nya’s yelling could be heard as Cole pressed his ear against the door.

**_But we’re best friends, right?_ **

Cole flashed a smile when Jay bumped into him later. 

**_You're too good at pretending you don't care_ **

**** Jay tried to hold the door open to be polite for Nya and Cole, but Cole took it, mumbling, “I can handle it.”

**_There's enough resentment in the air_ **

****

Nya stuck up her nose when Jay walked into the room, picking up her bag and leaving. 

**_You don't want me in the flat when you're_ ** [ **_home at night_ ** ](https://genius.com/Amy-winehouse-best-friends-right-lyrics#note-4255807)

Zane and Jay had gone to see a movie, which ended way earlier than they’d thought, so they came back to the bounty to find Nya and Cole making out.

**_But we are best_** **_friends_**[ ** _,_**](https://genius.com/Amy-winehouse-best-friends-right-lyrics#note-4255807) ** _right_**[ ** _?_**](https://genius.com/Amy-winehouse-best-friends-right-lyrics#note-4255807)

Jay frowned and looked down, and Zane hugged him whispering, “Sorry, Jay.”

**_Nicky's right when he says I can't win_ **

**** Jay blushed when him and Kai brushed fingers while grabbing weapons, causing Nya to glance at him. 

**_So I don't wanna tell you anythin'_ **

****

**** Nya approached Jay, frowning. “Are you in love with my brother?” She asked, and Jay knew lying was okay when necessary. “Uh, no….” He trailed off. 

**_I can't even think about how you feel inside_ **

Cole frowned when Jay seemed to have no care when he and Nya shameless rubbed against each other in public. Jay was more focused on feeding a laughing Kai with his own food. Jay scooped some chicken up and told Kai to open wide. 

**_But we are best friends, right?_ **

  
  


**_I don't like the way you say my name_ **

****

Two months later, Jay and Zane were playing a newly released video game when Nya and Cole’s yells could be heard. “It’s always about Jay! You never want to do anything like a couple if that freckled motormouth isn’t around!” Cole yelled, and Zane and Jay traded an uneasy look.

  
  


**_You're always looking for someone to blame, blame_ **

Nya scoffed, crossing her arms. “Well, it's not my fault my brother and ex boyfriend got together! Jay tried to hit me with the bullshit that Kai treats him better. And then Kai said he deserved better. Kai even said he wasn’t good enough for Jay! Can you believe that?!” 

**_You want me to suffer just 'cause you was born wide_ **

Jay was sitting on Kai’s lap, the latter pressing warm kisses to the back of the freckled ninja’s neck. Jay giggled, when Nya walked in, glaring. “Lloyd needs us for a mission.” 

**_But we are best friends, right?_ **

**_You're Stephanie and I'm Paulette_ **

Jay had been disappointed when Cole tried to get close to him again. Like it would heal the hurt. He had moved on. He had his beautifully great boyfriend, and Zane was his best friend. 

**_You know what all my faces mean_ **

It had been Christmas, and Kai had presented Jay with a video game that Jay had tried to buy for the last three months but was always sold out. Turns out Kai had told everyone he was staying the night at a friends house but instead got this by waiting in line. Jay excitedly kissed him, and went to go hook it up. After Jay had left, Nya smirked as she placed a gift for Jay from her down. “You know, he really wanted a Starfarer movie that hasn’t been shown since our parents were young. I found it. Nice try, brother, but I know how to make Jay  _ really  _ happy.” 

**_And it's easy to smoke it up, forget_ **

The next week, Jay reassured Kai multiple times his present was his favorite. Kai was clingy, obviously a little uneasy. Jay had moved on. 

But when Cole offered friendship, he accepted. 

_ He had moved on.  _

_ Hadn’t he? _

**_Everything that happened in between_ **

Jay wouldn’t give Cole or Nya more than neat pleasantries, which annoyed the two to no ends. 

**_I had love for you when I was four_ **

Jay and Cole had known eachother since they were young, since their mothers were close friends. 

Jay tried to remember their old friendship, and hoped that was a solid reason to stay friends. 

**_And there's no one I wanna smoke with more_ **

Nya was standing at the dance dance revolution game in the arcade, as Jay and Zane walked in, talking quietly, 

Jay eyed her, as she made eye contact. 

**_Someday I'll buy the Rizla and you get the dro_ **

Jay blinked when she nodded for him to come over, glancing up at Zane who smiled. He didn’t need to have any more best friends, for one was next to him right now and he was wearing the fiery red hoodie of the other. 

**_'Cause we are best friends, right, right, right?_ **

Cole ignored Nya most of the time now, slightly jealous of Zane. The two lightning and ice elementals were best of friends, and they were closer than earth and lightning had ever been. 

He simply believed it was Nya’s fault. 

**_'Cause we are best friends, right?_ **

Nya frowned. This entire mess that had screwed over her relationship with Kai, Jay, Cole and maybe even Zane was her fault in everyone's eyes. 

Maybe it was.

**_Because we are best friends, right?_ **


End file.
